Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
=Debug Stuff= Debug Menu There exists an in-game debug menu! The Pro Action Replay code to activate it is: C106AF80. First what you'll need to do is enter in battle. Any battle will work but to make it somewhat easier to deal with, just get into some random battle. Do not press anything once you enter battle. Oh, and make sure the enemy doesn't make the first move first (unless you can survive the attack then never mind). To activate the Debug Menu, simply press Start. Basics Here are some of the options in the menu: * SCENE - using this mode, you are able to go into ANY battle you want that were programmed in the game! (See below for details) * OBJ - view all the uncompressed sprites that are in the game! (See below for details) * BG - change the background of what you're fighting on. * HPMAX - this simply just refills your HP to the max of what it's currently. So it won't change it from like 120 to 999, only refills it back up to 120 if that's your max HP. * MUSIC - listen to all the music that's in the game! * SE - Abbreviated for Sound Effects, you can listen to all the sound fx that are in the game. * LINE - this is used to measure the CPU usage of what it would use on the SNES. Another game uses this method but I'm not sure what game. Nothing to fancy about this. You can simply turn it on or off. * EFFECT - This is used to show the compressed sprites used in magic attacks like Peach's Mute Balloon, Mallow's Star Rain star, or Bowser's rock from his Crusher move. Some of these animations are fast so if you want a better look at them, slow down the frame rate of the emulator to take a better look. * EVT 1 - This simply brings you to the fight of when you first fight Bowser to save Peach. When enter in this mode, all of your current teammates will be in battle as well. Destroy the chain and watch your teammates just float while Mario and Bowser fall! * EVT 2 - This brings you and your party to the fight with Boomer at Bowser's Keep. * EVT 3 - Entering here will bring you right to the last boss, Smithy. Make sure your party is strong enough to handle his Sledge attack because that's the first thing he'll do and if you aren't strong enough, you'll just get a Game Over like shown in that picture, lol. * TEST - This simple shows the flashing and lights when Smithy is about to transform into his true form. Then after the big flash, it just slows down the CPU a bit with the animation. Also, you can't move after it so it's pretty pointless. Scene Mode When you enter into the Scene mode, this is what it looks like when you first go there. *Note that the value last entered when used last will show up next time you go into this mode again. Controls in Scene Mode: * Left moves you one space to the left, * Right moves you one space to the right, * Up increases the value digit, * Down decreases the value digit, * A is to confirm, * B to enter battle, cancel, or go back to the main menu. Values start at 0 for lowest and F for the highest. Try entering different combinations like 00F for a battle, 0A2 for a different battle, 10B for a different battle. *Note* That not all combinations are battles, some can lead to scenes like Peach on Booster's Tower or when you first enter battle with Bowyer. If you don't have the right members in your party at the time you select the battle, the game could freeze. And if you enter a value that shows no enemies on the screen, it means there is no enemies programmed into that specific value code. Object Mode When you enter this mode, you can see all the uncompress sprites in the game. Controls: * Left moves you one space to the left, * Right moves you one space to the right, * Up increases the value, * Down decreases the value, * B is to cancel, * L is to decrease the sequence value, * R is to increase the sequence value to view different animations for the sprite you are on. OBJ is the sprite, SEQ is the sequence number of that sprite for any different animations. Also it kind of explains the value range on the menu itself. 000 - 0FF shows all the sprites of characters in the game. 100 - 1FF shows all the enemies in the game. 200 - 2FF shows all the effects and items/weapons in the game. 300 - 3FF (or less) shows all sprites used in simple enemy magic attacks and also misc. sprites. (Source: Super Mario RPG Secrets)